


Snowfall

by bunnyot16



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Homeboy is dead (but not in my mind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyot16/pseuds/bunnyot16
Summary: Artemis had a love/hate relationship with the snow and it was all Wally’s fault.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Snowfall

She had never liked the snow. Growing up in Gotham City, snow was often seen as a inconvenience. It delayed the trains and most of the time it was covered in too much soot to even play in it (not that her dad would let her anyways). And when it snowed her water pipes would freeze and the heat would go out. Or it would be exact opposite and the heating would be unbearably hot in her apartment. Either way, snow was a hinderance to her daily routine.

But oddly enough, she fell for a guy who loved the snow. Wally liked all forms of weather but his favorite had to be the snow. He had grown up going sledding with his mom and dad and aunt and uncle. He would build snowmen, have snow ball fights, and have hot coco when he was done playing. Artemis never saw the appeal until he took her out into the snow one night. She told him that the only reason he liked the snow was because he was a personal space heater and didn't have the ability to freeze to death. He threw a snowball at her instead of giving her a real reply. Of course that got Artemis riled up and she destroyed his ass in a game of snowball.

The reason she learned to hate snow again was also because of Wally. Or more so it because of his death. Artemis remembered the day that Wally had died like the back of her hand. It haunted her in her dreams, her falling into the snow, feeling the sting of the cold against her cheeks as Barry told her that Wally was gone. And the only warmth in her body were her tears, which made her feel like her cheeks were burning. She was freezing cold but her heart felt like it was lit on fire at the same time.

Luckily she lived in an area where it never snowed. That way she never had to relive that day more often than she could’ve had. But one day she had been waken up to her niece jumping on her bed. Artemis groaned as the two year old bounced around her. Then it was followed by Tara and Violet bouncing along. They had almost launched Artemis off of her mattress.

The blonde woke up and looked at them like they were crazy, "Why the hell are you waking me up at six in the morning on a Saturday!?"

"It's snowing! Aunty Mouse, we want to play!"

"I have never seen snow before. It looks so fluffy!" Violet said. They clapped their hands in excitement. Artemis huffed to herself, dread already creeping in.

"Fine. You can go play in the snow. Just go get dressed,” She dismissed all of them. 

As the three played in the backyard, Artemis tried her best not to look at the snow. She couldn’t help herself. As she was making her cup of coffee she stared out the window. She watched as the white flakes fell from the clouds. The archer was taken back to that night, thinking about her kiss in Paris and then crashing to her knees with devastation less than an hour later. 

It amazed her how life could fall apart so quickly. She was taught this lesson time and time again. It never seemed to stick. Happiness tended to do that to people. It would cloud her judgement and for a split second she would believe life was truly good. Even now she would have good days and doubt every evil in the world. But it was simple things that made her remember that life wasn’t good.

It was things like the snow, or the smell of chicken whizzies, or even the lines of Wally’s favorite movies that made her remember just how broken she was. She always ran from her problems, like moving to a place where it never snowed or throwing herself into school and into raising Lian. But these distractions never worked. Everyday she was reminded that Wally was gone. His memory seemed to be all around her but he wasn’t. Her Wally was never coming back. 

Once her coffee was finished she headed to the back door to watch Violet, Lian, and Tara play. The two teens were chasing Lian around in the snow and seemed to be having the time of their lives. It was an adorable sight to look at. She smiled to herself, her mind being taken off of the death of her boyfriend for just a few moments. 

She was taken back when a snowball hit the door however. She raised a brow as the slush fell down the glass pathetically. The three kids laughed. 

“You know what? It’s on,” Artemis put her mug down and walked outside, not bothering to put on her coat or gloves. “If you really think you can defeat me in a snowball fight, you are sadly mistaken.” 

Tara, Lian, and Violet gathered their snowballs and the battle began. Artemis dodged every single one of them before she started to fight back. She was absolutely destroying them. They could barely dodge the snowballs. But Tara went for the last throw. Artemis dodged but they all froze when they heard an, “Ow!” 

The four all turned around to see Will wiping melted snow off of his face. They all laughed at him, falling onto the ground. He scoffed at them, “Well, looks like you four are having fun. But the snow is about to pick up and it’s time to go inside.” 

The three kids headed inside but Artemis stayed in the snow. Will raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought you hated the snow.”

“I do ... most of the time,” She shrugged, “But can I at least pretend to be happy?” 

“Sure,” He nodded before he closed the sliding door. 

Once he was gone, Artemis looked up at the clouds. She couldn’t see anything but maybe just maybe her Wally was looking down at her and smiling. She would do anything to see that smile again. That was something Artemis could never hate.


End file.
